Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are a group of teens who were summoned by Zordon to stop Rita Repulsa Mighty Morphing When Rita Repulsa and her minions were freed from their imprisonment on the moon, Zordon took action to prevent her from taking over the Earth unchallenged. Instructing Alpha 5 to recruit "five teenagers with attitude," he chose Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack to receive the five Power Coins in his possession and become Power Rangers The Green Ranger Rita kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Jason's in a martial-arts contest held in Angel Grove. The new teen, Tommy Oliver, passes Rita's tests, becoming the Green Ranger. Entrusted with Rita's Sword of Darkness, the source for the continuance of the evil spell he has fallen victim to, Tommy comes dangerously close to defeating the Power Rangers, especially when Rita causes a solar eclipse that drains the Megazord's power. However, the Green Ranger is ultimately defeated, and the Sword of Darkness is destroyed by Jason. Now free from Rita's spell, Tommy chooses to use his Green Ranger powers to assist the other Rangers in defeating the evil that gave them to him in the first place Jason, Trini, and Zacks Departure Jason, Zack, and Trini are selected to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Conference in Geneva, Switzerland, and the Rangers are faced with the task of finding replacements. In order to transfer the powers of the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, they must find the Sword of Light, which is located on the Deserted Planet. Zedd pursues them across the galaxy in Serpentera, his massive personal Zord, and destroys most of the Deserted Planet. Serpentera runs out of power before being able to finish the Rangers, and they return to Earth safely with the Sword of Light. Zordon then chooses Rocky, Adam and Aisha to replace Jason, Zack and Trini as the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, respectively Kathrine Hillard and Kimberly's Departure Kat Hillard moves to Angel Grove. She befriends Kimberly, and displays an intense affection for Tommy. Later it is found that Rita had captured Kat and put her under a powerful spell, giving her the ability to transform into a normal cat as well as a cat-like monster. Under this spell, she steals Kimberly's Ninja Coin, vastly weakening and nearly killing the Pink Ranger, whose life force, like that of the other Ninja Rangers, is connected to her Ninja Coin. It is during this time that the Rangers acquire their most powerful Zords ever: the Shogunzords (which combine into the Shogun Megazord). Eventually, Kat overcomes Rita's evil spell and returns Kimberly's Ninja Coin to her. A short time thereafter, Kimberly gets a chance to pursue her personal athletic dreams. With Zordon's blessing, she leaves to train for the Pan Global Games, choosing Kat to replace her as the Pink Ranger. Though her initial fear and hesitation keeps her from contributing fully to the fight against evil, Kat eventually becomes both comfortable and capable of fulfilling her duty as a Ranger Super Megaforce Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy, and Trini/Aisha reunited along with tommy to fight alongside the Megaforce Rangers in the Legendary Battle. It is unknown who is the yellow ranger is. Members Jason Lee Scott: a talented martial artist who is the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Kimberly Ann Hart: a fun-loving gymnast who ends up becoming the Pink Power Ranger Zack Taylor: A energetic, charismatic, and fun-loving guy who becomes the Black Ranger Billy Cranston: the brains and blue ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Trini Kwan: an environmentalist who becomes the yellow ranger Gallery MMPR.png|Legendary Battle MMPR-0.jpg Mighty_Morphin_(Super_Megaforce).jpg tumblr_5b638da565218ea75c622a4b40fda2f6_33c0e6d4_500.jpg Category:Teams